Unidos más allá que el destino
by Lily Carlier
Summary: One-Shot. Percabeth. Annabeth tiene 7 años, se acaba de escapar de escapar de casa y se siente sola. ¿Que pasa cuando se encuentra con cierto chico de ojos verdes? Un recuerdo que los unirá de por vida.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

**Escrito por LilyCarlier**

* * *

**UNIDOS MÁS ALLÁ QUE EL DESTINO**

Annabeth corría. Tropezaba con las raíces, se arañaba la cara con las ramas, pero no tomaba descanso. No podía, sino la atraparían.

Ella podía oír los gritos de sus perseguidores, que la decían que esperara, que no la iban ha hacer daño. Pero aunque solo tuviera siete años, Annabeth no era tonta, sabía de sobra que quienes la perseguían eran monstruos, y no como los que muestra Disney en la película de Monstruos S.A., no, esos no daban miedo, estos sí, con sus dientes y garras afiladas, mirándote con esos pequeños ojos amarillentos, pensando si comerte crudo o a la barbacoa.

Annabeth no quería que se la comieran, por lo menos aún no. Ella quería vivir una vida feliz, con una familia que la quisiera, que la dieran abrazos y la dijeran te quieros sinceros. No, no iba a morir ahora.

Cuando dejó de oír ruido a su espalda empezó a caminar más lentamente, recuperando el aliento. Su pelo rubio ahora estaba sucio y revuelto, sus ojos, normalmente grises, se veían enrojecidos por culpa de la falta de sueño en las dos últimas noches.

Suspiró y decidió volver a la ciudad. Mannhattan estaba cerca. Salió del bosque y caminó por la carretera durante varios kilómetros. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue buscar algún parque dónde tumbarse y descansar.

Annabeth ya había aprendido a vivir con las miradas que la gente la mandaba, asco, desprecio, desagrado, lastima… Ya le daba igual. Ella nunca tuvo amigos, siempre había sido la chica rara. Podía ver cosas que otras personas no veían, los sucesos extraños siempre ocurrían a su alrededor. La gente le tenía miedo, y ella lo entendía. Nunca se quejé por ello, simplemente lo aceptó. Aprendió a callar sus pensamientos, a guardar sus emociones bajo llave, a nunca mostrar debilidad.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el niño que se le había acercado hasta que él le habló.

-Hola –dijo él. Annabeth pegó un pequeño bote y miró al chico con suspicacia.

-Hola –contestó ella.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo? –preguntó. Annabeth asintió despacio y le observó mejor. Era un poco más alto que ella, pero no sería mucho mayor. Su pelo era negro y estaba revuelto, como si no se lo hubiera peinado. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verde mar que no Annabeth no pudo evitar mirar con detenimiento. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que él era un flacucho con una sonrisa tonta, pero aún así le pareció un buen chico.

-¿Por qué estás sola en el parque?

Annabeth le miró sorprendida, pero aún así se sinceró con él- Estoy buscando una familia que me quiera, un lugar dónde ser aceptada. Un lugar dónde no me odien.

-No creo que nadie te odie, y si lo hacen, peor para ellos –Ella suspiró- No te preocupes –continuó el chico- seguro encontrarás a alguien que te quiera, todo el mundo lo hace.

-Eso me gustaría… -murmuró Annabeth.

-Si quieres yo puedo ser tú amigo hasta entonces.

Los ojos de Annabeth se iluminaron, pero cuando iba a decir algo más él volvió a hablar.

-Me tengo que ir, mi madre me estará buscando. ¡Adiós! – gritó mientras corría en dirección a una mujer. Ella se veía joven, de pelo largo, castaño ondulado. Miraba al chico con cariño.

-¿Dónde estabas Percy? –preguntó la mujer.

-Hablando con una amiga –contestó Percy sonriendo.

Annabeth se quedó mirando al lugar por dónde su primer amigo se había ido.

-Adiós… -murmuró ella. Se puso en pie y reanudó su marcha para encontrar un hogar. Y aunque después de nueve años este recuerdo haya quedado en olvido, los lazos que entonces les unieron jamás se soltaron. Porque ahora que se habían reunido de nuevo ya nada los podría separar.

Porque ellos estaban _unidos por algo más allá que el destino_.

* * *

**¡Nuevo One-shot!**

**¿Os gusta? Lo escribí en una hora libre que tenía en el instituto, a si que no sé si estará bien narrado...**

**¡Estoy en busca de Reviews! ¿Queréis echrame una mano? xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
